Extraterrestrial
by aonalion
Summary: Judai and Yubel never had sex. At least not physically. Judai x Yubel, Judai x Johan, oneshot


Judai never had sex with Yubel. He lost his virginity to Johan Andersen, whom he loved deeply and whom he had been with for more than three years.

No, what he did with Yubel was far better than that. Johan was very well aware of their bond and the things they did together, but he didn't mind. In fact, they had let him in on it once, and even though he said he'd enjoyed it he found the experience to be far too intense, far too _overpowering_ for his taste. But Judai loved it, and he loved the fact that he was more or less the only human ever to experience such pure bliss.

It usually started out the same way – when Yubel and Judai were alone. In a way they were always alone, in their minds, but this was when they were alone physically as well. After their little act Judai's body was usually left spent and limp, and Johan finding him like that was… embarrassing, in the lack of a better term.

Yubel would send out a request through their bond; a request Judai mostly answered with 'yes'. The request was simple, easy; she showed him an image of herself in her previous life – of _him_ in _his_ previous life. He had been beautiful, with shoulder-long cobalt hair and wonderful green eyes, along with perfectly tanned skin. Sometimes Judai wondered if his attraction to Johan had something to do with the fact that he resembled Yubel at least physically, but he didn't care about the answer, nor did Johan.

Then she would show him an image of Judai in his previous life; dressed in his finest clothes and standing on the balcony of his castle – _his_ castle. It wasn't the way Judai remembered himself, it was the way Yubel remembered him. Strong, brave and a whole lot more beautiful than he had actually been. But it was flattering, really.

She would pick him up and carefully put him down on his bed or couch, because when she finally did what she was about to do he tended to lose control of his own body, and she wouldn't want him to hurt himself somehow. In her half-physical state, half-transparent, she hovered above Judai and he took in the sight of her before closing his eyes and drifting off into some kind of unconscious state. As she was right now she was nothing but a slight disturbance in the air, a loving presence; a flutter of wings.

She sent him images. The ocean – and he knew it was the ocean outside of the castle walls – the sun and the two moons, the sight of fabric moving in the breeze coming in from an open window, bare skin in the warm sunlight.

Judai sent images back, the best he could. He showed her the first sight of Duel Academia he had gotten from the helicopter on his very first day there – the image somehow seemed clearer, sparkling – it was brimmed with his anticipation and joy. The image of a brand-new Osiris Red jacket, his special spot underneath the tree by the edge of the cliffs, the view you got from atop the roof of the highest building.

Yubel's images became a bit more daring, and she sent him other sensory as well; smell, taste, hearing, touch… The image of more skin, and then less, and then the scent of seaweed and sand and the sound of a man's delighted laughter somewhere far away. She showed him things she had seen during the time they had been apart – she showed him the vast expanse that was _space_ – and he cowered before it. She dared him to look again, and he did. In the process he was almost lost in the unfathomable thought that the universe – _universes_ – is never-ending and constantly expanding.

It was on the verge of too much for a human and it was part of the reason Johan couldn't take it more than once and that hadn't even been close to this challenging. But Judai wasn't any weak human, and Yubel knew exactly how much he could take, even though she liked to push it. Judai liked to push it as well.

She sent him images of the Other Dimension – the constantly dark sky, the comet shooting across the sky in a cascade of turquoise and light blue, the sound of agonized screams in the night, the sound of something rustling in the bushes and for a moment he was there, in the Other Dimension, terrified, not knowing whether that something in the bushes was a hostile monster or simply the wind.

But then she pulled him back; sent him images of a calm forest with moss on the ground and green light seeping through the leaves, the taste of exotic fruits and forbidden berries, the feeling of soft feathers against skin. The sound of running water.

Judai sent her images of the simple things in life. The taste of fried shrimp. The satisfying beep of someone's life point dropping down to zero, the sight of being caught up in a virtual explosion, the sight of waking up after class and finding the classroom completely empty, except for the people he wanted to be with the most. The taste of blood in your mouth when you hit the floor after an especially hard blow from your opponent.

Yubel showed him one final image and one final sound; the sight of her – _him_ – in their previous life, standing next to Judai on the balcony, and the sound of waves crashing against the shore.

Normally Yubel was inside of Judai, she was a part of his body. Now she pulled him out of his own body and into her own instead. Their beings, glowing, shining, intertwined and spun around each other. She was upon him, around him, inside him. She flowed through him, healed all of his wounds, both physical and mental – all the scars he'd gotten in the Other Dimension, and both before and after that too.

She touched him in ways that were more than intimate. It was ultra-violet, extraterrestrial, hypnotizing, super-sonic. It was dark light, like a black hole, a dying star; a super-nova.

Judai always did his best to keep up at first, desperately trying to touch her in the same way; he wanted to give something back. After a while – it could be milliseconds or eons since time didn't exist where they were – he had to give up due to the risk of _dying_ from sheer exhaustion. But he knew what his effort meant to her and he knew that as long as he was happy she would be happy as well.

But this was more than happiness; this was pure, unadulterated bliss.

As they soared higher Yubel pressed their beings, their essence, tighter and tighter together until they were nearly one – they were a soft glowing light floating together in a space where nothing else existed. And in a final great effort, she pressed their beings together and for a moment so short it barely even existed they were _one_ – one being.

Judai dropped down into his own body. At first it always felt as if it didn't quite fit; it sat slightly askew over his essence and there was an itch he couldn't reach no matter what he did. Yubel fixed it, as easy as if she had brushed away a few strands of hair, and smiled towards him even though her presence was nothing but the fluttering of wings.

Judai would've smiled if he could, but his body was too beaten up from the experience of being completely abandoned. His soul, however, was stronger and more powerful than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Guess who's been listening to E.T.? :D Seriously, I had that song on infinite repeat while writing this. And I don't even know why I like it, it's really not my usual music-style! (I like hip hop, haha.) I do like Kanye's part, though, apart from everyone else it seems.  
>But I never really liked fics where Judai and Yubel have physical sex, I just can't wrap my mind around it. Nope, don't like it. Haaa~<p>

I feel like writing Angelshipping. Ideas, anyone?


End file.
